One step closer to you
by RuiMariko
Summary: L'amour est bien facétieux et joue avec les rencontres fortuites pour tourmenter les cœurs. Mais, que le destin se garde bien de pointer le bout de son nez, car l'amour n'est pas toujours une histoire désirée. Malgré cela, est tout de même arrivé le temps du bonheur.


**Voilà un petit OS qui me tenait à cœur et qui passe à nouveau avant d'autres déjà en cours depuis longtemps mais qui commencent à se faire longs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, c'est entièrement l'œuvre d' Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Distraitement, Roderich attrapa une partition parmi celle qui s'étalait sur son bureau. Il venait de rentrer après une journée trop chargée à son goût et pouvait enfin prendre une pause bien mérité. C'est tout naturellement qu'il avait pensé à jouer un morceau de piano afin de se détendre. Il parcourut des doigts les livrets de partitions soigneusement reliés avant de s'arrêter sur l'un d'eux, au hasard. Il savait jouer tous les morceaux et n'avait pas de préférences particulières ce soir, il fit donc du sort son conseiller. Il saisit délicatement le livret sur lequel sa main c'était arrêté et, lisant le titre, s'assit sur son siège de bureau, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant emporter par les songes.

Il se revoyait quelques mois plus tôt, dans les couloirs d'une salle de spectacle. Le conservatoire qu'il fréquentait donnait une représentation à laquelle il avait rechigné à prendre part, cependant, après de nombreuses suppliques de son professeur qui semblait ne plus l'être depuis bien longtemps, il avait accepté de jouer. Il n'aimait pas tant que ça jouer devant du monde et préférait le calme de sa maison. Il arpentait ainsi les couloirs des coulisses en attendant son tour, mais alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour nettoyer une poussière invisible sur ses lunettes, quelqu'un le percuta, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

« Idiot ! Pourquoi courrez-vous donc ainsi dans les couloirs ! » Râla-t-il en remettant ses lunettes en place afin de voir qui avait osé le bousculer.

Il vit d'abord la main qui se trouvait devant lui puis, remontant son regard, il aperçut le visage d'un jeune homme de son âge ou à peine plus vieux que lui. Il avait des yeux d'un rouge rubis éclatant, envoûtant même. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc argenté et semblaient à la fois coiffés et en désordre. Un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres et une flute traversière résidait dans son autre main. Ainsi était-il aussi un élève du conservatoire, il ne l'avait pourtant jamais croisé, sinon il s'en souviendrait. Il resta quelques instants sans réagir lorsque la voix de l'albinos ne s'élève :

« Si tu pouvais te dépêcher ce serait bien ! Le tour de l'awesome moi est dans très peu de temps ! »

Que de vanité dans ses mots pensa Roderich tandis que le rire étrange et sonore de son interlocuteur résonnait. Il finit cependant par prendre cette main tendue qui le mit à nouveau sur ses deux pieds. Alors qu'il pensait que ce serait tout, l'emprise sur sa main ne se relâcha pas à sa grande surprise et se fit même plus forte alors qu'il était entrainé vers la scène. Il tenta de faire lâcher prise mais en vain.

« Je m'en voudrais de savoir que je t'ai laissé louper ma magnifique prestation ! Dit fièrement le flutiste.

- Mais enfin, cela n'a aucun sens ! Je ne connais même pas votre prénom ! S'énerva légèrement le pianiste devant tant d'étalage de talents peut être inventés.

- Ca ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier ma génialissime performance ! Mais s'il n'y a que ça qui te dérange je m'appelle Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt ! Puis cesse de me vouvoyer, c'est bizarre… »

Maintenant c'était lui qui était étrange ! Alors qu'il était tiré par un parfait inconnu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre… Il sentit finalement la douce chaleur qui lui étreignait la main s'éloigner et se surprit à regretter ce contact. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était juste derrière la scène et Gilbert reprit la parole, cette fois si en murmurant

« Ecoute-moi bien surtout ! »

Roderich n'eut le temps de prononcer un mot que le flutiste avait déjà rejoint la scène. Il attendit, n'entendant que le petit bruissement des chuchotements des spectateurs et aucun son de flûte. Le brun s'interrogea. La belle fierté dont il aurait fait preuve tout à l'heure était donc une carapace ? Serait-il donc pétrifié sur scène ? Par l'interstice d'un rideau, il jeta un œil à la scène. L'albinos semblait attendre, là, au milieu de la scène. Doucement, le public cessa de discuter, centrant son attention sur le musicien dans un calme religieux. Ce dernier sourit et se mit enfin à jouer.

Dès les premières notes, Roderich fut transporté dans un autre monde. Le jeu du flutiste qui se faisait doux ou dur selon l'intention qu'il y mettait, suffisait à le faire voyager. Le pianiste sentit sa respiration s'accélérer tant il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Une prestation parfaite, mais à peine revenait-il à lui que le morceau était déjà fini. Interdit, Roderich fixa Gilbert qui se tenait au milieu de la scène. Il avait réussi à lui faire tout oublier, le temps d'une mélodie.

Un silence empreint d'admiration demeurait encore dans la salle alors que le flutiste balayait la salle des yeux d'un air satisfait. Il salua enfin, accompagné des premiers applaudissements puis quitta la scène. Alors, des salves d'applaudissements s'élevèrent, faisant sourire victorieusement l'albinos qui revint vers Roderich et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Alors, je ne t'avais pas menti ! I'm awesome ! »

Le rire si spécial de Gilbert résonna à nouveau aux oreilles du brun qui sera les poings. Il était bien meilleur que ce présomptueux flutiste et il le prouverait ! De plus, c'était à lui de monter sur scène, alors l'occasion était parfaite. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et souffla à voix basse :

« Tu vas voir ce qu'est un vrai musicien. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du flutiste devant ce défi avoué à demi-mots et Roderich gravit les marches et se plaça au piano. Le public, quant-à-lui, était retourné au calme, attendant beaucoup du prochain concertiste. L'Autrichien savoura ce silence à sa juste valeur, même s'il n'était pas dû à son propre talent, prit une grande inspiration et laissa courir ses doigts sur le clavier. En cet instant, plus rien ne comptait à part lui, sa musique et le piano. Le monde se limitait à eux trois et eux seuls. Le flutiste était doué, c'était un faite, mais Roderich le savait, lui aussi était capable de créer un univers à travers sa musique.

Les dernières notes résonnèrent dans un crescendo assuré et moururent doucement dans l'air. L'auditoire, à nouveau subjugué par la virtuosité de l'instrumentiste, resta muet. Le pianiste, sans plus de manière, regagna les coulisses, un sourire victorieux ornant son visage.

« Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas si mauvais ! Mais je suis quand même bien meilleur ! Se vanta Gilbert

- Il est vrai que je dois m'incliner devant ta performance qui était, somme toute, bien menée, cependant la mienne demeure meilleure ! » Affirma Roderich, avec un bref geste de la main.

Par fierté, aucun des deux musiciens n'avoueraient que la prestation de l'autre était meilleure, mais que leur importait ? Ils s'éloignèrent de la scène, commençant une discussion qui, bien que centrée sur la musique, leur appris des choses sur l'un et l'autre. Des piques ne manquèrent pas d'être lancés, mais des éclats de rire aussi. De mauvaise grâce, Roderich céda son numéro de téléphone à Gilbert qui s'empressa de lui donner le sien en retour et ils se quittèrent là-dessus.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Roderich repensa à ces instants dans les coulisses. C'étaient de bons souvenirs et l'albinos, bien qu'étrange, avait été de bonne compagnie. Cependant, aucun message n'avait été échangé. Il y pensait parfois lorsqu'il était en cours, les rares moments où son regard glissait distraitement vers la fenêtre. C'était dommage, Gilbert semblait être quelqu'un de bien même si dès le début, son assurance l'avait exaspéré, mais il n'enverrait pas le premier message.

Finalement, un soir après les cours, l'Autrichien alluma son portable et reçu ce petit texto anodin qu'il s'était pourtant mis à attendre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. C'était un simple message dans lequel Gilbert le saluait et dont la conclusion marquait à nouveau l'arrogance de son envoyeur, mais il sourit en le lisant. Lentement, il tapa une réponse en marchant dans les rues de la ville vide et l'envoya. La réponse fut immédiate. Une longue discussion s'installa dans laquelle les deux jeunes hommes parlaient de tout et rien. Malgré lui, lorsque la conversation prit fin, Roderich ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux qu'elle ait eu lieu et attendait déjà la prochaine, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Les discussions se succédèrent et chacun apprit un peu plus sur l'autre. Roderich apprit que Gilbert avait 25 ans, qu'il travaillait déjà dans un cabinet d'ingénierie et qu'il vivait seul dans son appartement avec son chat Ludwig. Gilbert, quant-à-lui, apprit que Roderich était encore un étudiant de 19 ans en musicologie vivant chez ses parents, possédant un chat nommé Feliciano. Parfois elles dévoilaient un peu plus chacun des deux, parfois elles étaient banales et racontaient juste des évènements marquants du jour passé, mais ces petites conversations étaient devenues presque une habitude.

Les moments où ils pouvaient se voir n'étaient pas légion, leurs emplois du temps ne concordant que rarement, mais Roderich se souvenait encore d'une fois où il avait été chez son ami avec son chat. Il avait été surpris de trouver un drapeau prussien accroché dans son salon et fasciné par la passion dont faisait preuve Gilbert pour ce pays désormais dissolu depuis des années. Ce dernier en avait parlé pendant des heures sans s'arrêter, passant d'Hermann Von Salza à Frédéric II, n'oubliant aucune des anecdotes possibles qui parsemaient l'histoire de cet empire. Le plus jeune des deux c'était laissé emporter par ce cours d'histoire improvisé et n'en avait pas été déçu. Il avait, en plus d'avoir découvert de grands pans d'histoire qu'il ne connaissait pas, aperçu une nouvelle face de Gilbert dont le sourire naissait sur ses lèvres ou dont la flamme du conquérant brillait au fond de ses yeux à chaque nouvelle péripétie de son discours. Avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le temps avait filé et l'heure de rentrer était arrivée. A regret, Roderich avait dû quitter sa place pour récupérer Feliciano et rentrer chez lui, mais la tâche se révéla ardue ! En effet, les deux chats avaient l'air de s'être si bien entendu qu'ils ne se séparaient plus. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure afin que le brun ne réussisse à arracher Feliciano à son compagnon de jeu. Il ne manqua pas de s'excuser pour la gêne occasionné qui n'avait pas manqué d'amuser Gilbert, puis s'en alla.

Il se souvient que ce soir-là, il s'était allongé sur son lit et qu'en fermant les yeux, il avait vu le visage de Gilbert. Il s'était vivement redressé, se rappelant ce que cela signifiait et il ne voulait pas le revivre. Oh non, il ne le voulait pas. La seule fois où il avait ressenti cela, c'était quand… C'était quand il était tombé amoureux d'Élisaveta. Un joli brin de fille à la longue chevelure brune et au sourire charmeur. Il l'avait rencontré alors qu'il n'était qu'au collège et elle avait été son premier amour et son unique… Jusqu'à maintenant. Il lui avait déclaré ses sentiments alors qu'ils étaient en première année de lycée, mais elle les avait piétinés avant de s'éloigner de Roderich, lui disant qu'elle en aimait un autre. Après cet « incident », il s'était juré de ne plus tomber amoureux et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, cette résolution volait en éclat pour un homme qui plus est ! Il s'était mis à sangloter en silence, niant de tout son être que le moindre sentiment ne puisse être possible. La nuit passa lentement, très lentement mais le sommeil ne vint jamais. Les nuits suivantes non plus.

Au bout de quatre nuits blanches, Roderich se posa devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Son regard était vitreux, son teint blanchâtre et deux larges cernes s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux. Il retira ses lunettes et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait dormir, il n'en pouvait plus. Et s'il se l'avouait ? S'il s'avouait ses sentiments qu'il haïssait tant ? Ils étaient comme une faiblesse… Cependant, au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il devait le faire… Il regarda droit dans les yeux son reflet et souffla doucement :

« Je l'aime… Oui, je l'aime. »

Il y eu comme un déclic en lui. Soudainement, il eut l'impression d'être plus léger, comme si un poids venait de lui être retiré. Faiblement, il sourit, comme pour se rassurer lui-même que même après ça, tout se passerait bien. Lorsqu'il retourna au lit, ce soir-là, Morphée vint tendrement le prendre dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans un monde où il n'était plus seul.

Après ce soir-là, Roderich fut perdu quelques temps, il ne savait s'il devait aborder le sujet, ou au contraire l'éviter, il hésitait de plus en plus avant d'entamer une conversation avec Gilbert, tout devenait si étrange pour lui. Cependant, ils restaient proches, se voyant quand ils le pouvaient.

Les souvenirs s'enchainaient tellement rapidement dans l'esprit de Roderich que déjà il arrivait à celui de leur dernière sorti ensemble. C'était il y a deux semaines environ, il déambulait dans les rues à la recherche d'une activité pour combler son temps libre. Le jeune Autrichien regarda sa montre qui lui indiqua midi trente-quatre, puis sentit son portable vibrer. Il le sortit alors de sa poche et ouvrit le message qui disait « l'Awesome Moi te vois ! ». Se retournant alors derechef, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un certain albinos en costume et glapit de surprise, faisant rire le plus âgé. Ce dernier engagea d'ailleurs la conversation :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin Roddy ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom, s'énerva quelque peu l'intéressé. Sinon, je me promenais simplement. Et toi ?

- Les bureaux où je travaille ne se trouvent pas loin ! Je suis sorti pour ma pause déjeuner. Tien ! Tu as déjà mangé ?

- Non, pas encore pourquoi ? »

Sans donner de réponse, Gilbert attrapa le poignet de Roderich et l'entraîna à travers la foule. Surpris de ce geste, ce dernier ne pensa même pas à objecter et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il était assis à la table d'un petit restaurant. Il refusa l'invitation dans un premier temps, mais se laissa convaincre au bout d'un moment. La conversation entre les deux jeunes hommes se porta sur la musique et, durant cette conversation, Roderich apprit que l'un des rois de Prusse, Frédéric II de Prusse pour être précis, était un passionné de musique et avait écrit des morceaux notamment de flûte, instrument dont il jouait. Le jeune Autrichien remarqua bien la ferveur avec laquelle en parlait son interlocuteur et en fut bien amusé, Gilbert, quant-à-lui, avoua que c'était son compositeur préféré. La conversation dévia sur ce roi dont Gilbert avait encore quelques secrets à dévoiler.

Il s'amusa notamment à dévoiler que les femmes insupportaient, si ce n'était plus, Frédéric II de Prusse, hormis sa sœur. Entendant cela, le cœur de Roderich loupa un battement, pourquoi fallait-il qu'un tel sujet soit amené ? Cependant, peut-être était-ce sa chance, non pas de se déclarer, mais d'en savoir plus sur la vie sentimental de celui qu'il aimait ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il demanda ce qu'il en était de lui, ce que les femmes lui inspiraient. Gilbert regarda pensivement la rue par la large vitrine du restaurant en répondant :

« Les femmes ne me dégoûtent pas… C'est plutôt le contraire, mais je n'ai pas envie d'une quelconque relation. Alors, même si elles me répugnaient, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose ! Et toi ? Finit-il par demander avec un grand sourire. Une petite amie ? Une fille que tu veux ? »

Le cœur de Roderich se serra quelques instants, tout comme sa main posée sur son genou qui se referma sur le tissu de son pantalon. Après tout, il devait s'en douter qu'il n'avait aucune chance, non ? Ils avaient tout de même six ans de différence et puis, ils étaient deux hommes… Cependant, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, cela faisait mal. Roderich toussota pour se redonner de la contenance et finit par répondre :

« Non… Enfin, il y a bien quelqu'un qui m'intéresse mais je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. »

Malgré le mince sourire qu'affichait Roderich, la compassion se lisait sur le visage de Gilbert. Après tout, ils étaient amis, c'est normal qu'il soit triste pour lui ! Passant son bras par-dessus la table, l'albinos posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun et, avec un sourire réconfortant, lui lança :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu trouveras forcément quelqu'un qui t'aimera en retour si c'est ce que tu veux ! Et puis… Ah merde ! Il est déjà cette heure-là ?! Je reprends dans cinq minutes ! Mademoiselle ? L'addition s'il vous plait ! »

L'idée de savoir ce que Gilbert aurait bien voulu rajouté ne traversa même pas l'esprit de Roderich, ce devait être des mots d'encouragement surement, rien de plus. Lorsque l'addition fut réglée, ils sortirent du restaurant et se dirent rapidement au revoir avant que Gilbert ne parte au pas de course. Roderich, continua sa ballade, le cœur à la fois plus lourd et plus léger, s'arrêtant aux magasins de musique qui ponctuait sa marche, à la recherche d'une partition.

Cette partition qu'il cherchait, c'était celle qu'il tenait aujourd'hui même dans ses mains. Il avait eu du mal à la trouver et avait dû en faire lui-même un arrangement pour le piano, mais il l'avait. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux sur le livret et caressa doucement le cuir bordeaux de la couverture en souriant.

Son amour était à sens unique c'est vrai mais, qu'importe, sa relation avec Gilbert le satisfaisait pleinement. Ils s'entendaient très bien, que demander de plus ? Même si Gilbert l'exaspérait avec sa manie de dire « awesome » ou « l'Awesome moi », même si son amour était à sens unique, il était heureux d'aimer une personne tel que lui. Et puis, même si Gilbert ne l'aimerait jamais, Roderich avec bien des moyens de se rapprocher de lui, comme avec cette partition.

Il se releva, avança jusqu'au piano et y déposa délicatement la partition.

« C'est un pas de plus vers toi… N'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il décida finalement de ne pas jouer ce soir, quittant la pièce en éteignant la lumière derrière lui. Sur la couverture de la partition, dans une fine écriture aux belles courbes et aux lettres d'or, on pouvait lire ceci :

« Friedrich II der Große

Flöte Sonate XI »

* * *

**Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller écouter cette sonate qui est très agréable à écouter (c'est une sonate en ré mineur, je le précise car sur youtube on nous propose souvent plein d'autres résultats). Je conseille même les œuvres de Friedrich II en général car elles sont très jolies. Merci pour votre attention!**


End file.
